


Mystery Girl

by Winterbells



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterbells/pseuds/Winterbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Lance sees photo of Felicity kissing the arrow and goes into protective father mode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my kind of annoying Beta who I love very much!

It had been cute at first, but now it was just plain annoying. The arrow had a stalker, well more like an overly enthusiastic fangirl. She had started hanging around potential Arrow sightings and fervently tried to snap a picture of the hooded hero. The team was well aware of this and often found it amusing, it was usually just a blur of green on a rooftop, but whenever a photo proved itself to be a little too clear Felicity immediately took it down, and eliminated the evidence. 

Problem was that this time, things spun a little out of control, Team Arrow was supposed to take down a guy that was heavily involved in money laundering, but in order to get proof, they needed Felicity to hack into his banking accounts, a task only plausible from inside the guy's office.  
It was supposed to be a simple mission, get in, plug in the memory stick, download the offending documents, and get out. It was simple really, until an impromptu visit from a security guard ended up with a gun held to her head.  
Oliver, dressed as the hood managed to get to her in time. He shot an arrow through the guard's arm and another through the window that attached itself to the building nearby. He took a visibly shaky Felicity and they swung out the window and landed graciously on the floor. Now Felicity was a strong woman but being held at gunpoint is never a walk in the park.

"Hey," Oliver said softly, gently caressing the side of her face, "you're safe". "I know, I'm sorry, I'm okay, really, just a little shaken. I promise." Felicity said, leaning into his hand. Still, needing to be reassured that she was really fine, Oliver leaned in and gently pressed a kiss to her lips. Unbeknownst to them, the Arrow's favourite fangirl slash stalker had fortunately (or unfortunately for them) business in the neighbourhood and happened to walk by them at that precise moment. With a click of her camera, the Arrow mystery girl was soon going to be the biggest talk on the Internet.  
Felicity was very good, but somethings were just impossible for her to do, the picture of her and the Arrow kissing had gone viral within a few minutes, and every time she took one down, three more appeared in it's place. Her face was shielded by Oliver's hood, but her distinct blond ponytail was very much visible, now it wasn't possible or likely for someone to link her to the 'mystery girl' unless they knew she had a connection to the Arrow, and only a select few had access to that information. Unfortunately for her Detective Lance was one of them.

"Miss Smoak, is there anything about our mutual friend that you may have failed to mention?" Was the first thing Felicity heard when she answered her phone. She knew it was just a matter time until Detective Lance called her. She knew he would eventually see the picture, he had suspected on multiple times that there was something more than friendship between the genius IT girl and the Starling City vigilante, but every time he questioned her about it, she would deny it, that wasn't gonna be possible now.  
"Not really Detective, anything new on your end?" Felicity responded, her voice only slightly higher than usual, she really didn't want to admit that she was dating the Arrow, especially now that her and Oliver had discussed going public with their relationship. They had being dating for a couple of months and had kept it quiet. The more they went on dates though, increased their chances of being seen, and they knew that the press was going to have a field day if they caught wind of it, so they wanted to release the news on their own terms.

"Well here I was, minding my own business at the precinct, when all of a sudden I see this really interesting picture of the Arrow and a very pretty blond, in an alley. Know anything about that?" The detective continued to prowl. He suspected that the Arrow was in fact Oliver Queen, but he didn't have any proof, and even if he did,it wasn't like he was going to go turn him in. Hurt him as it might, the kid had done more good to the city than almost anyone, and after he decided to stop killing (he strongly suspected it was because of a certain blond) he really didn't see much harm in a little outside help.  
"Nope, I don't know a thing, could be anyone really. I'm sorry detective, I really have to go." Felicity nervously said and rushed to press the end button. Boy, they were in trouble.

Oliver on his side wasn't taking it much better, he really wished that he had been more careful, don't get him wrong he really loved Felicity, it was just that he really didn't want Felicity connected to the Arrow in any way. Kissing her had been reckless, he just hoped no one was smart enough to link the Arrow's mystery girl, to his genius Executive Assistant. His inner monologue was interrupted by the ringing of his cellphone. A quick glance at it revealed it was Detective Lance calling. "Meet me behind the abandoned building on Lexington street" Detective Lance said then immediately hung up. Oliver wasn't really sure he wanted to go, but he suited up anyway.  
When he got there, Lance was leaning on the wall, looking straight ahead, but he somehow he knew Oliver was there.  
"Miss Smoak is a big girl, and she makes her own decisions, but I do want to make one thing clear to you. If you hurt her in anyway, I will not hesitate to but a bullet in you, Queen." Lance wasn't going to stand in the way of Felicity's happiness, and he could clearly see the Arrow's absolute devotion to her. If he wasn't sure when he came that Oliver was in fact the Arrow, his reaction cleared up all doubt. 

Oliver stiffened for a moment and briefly considered denying it, both being Oliver and his involvement with Felicity, but little by little Lance had wormed his was into his heart and Oliver truly thought of him as an honorary member of Team Arrow.  
"I promise sir, I will do everything in my power to keep her safe." Was his reply.  
"Good, I won't let your hurt another one of my daughters." And with that, he walked away.


End file.
